Liam Kincaid
You may also be looking for the '''original' Liam Kincaid, who was listed as MIA(missing in action).'' ---- Birth and Family Parentage During the Taelon's partnership with Humanity, one of the imprisoned Kimera trapped within a stasis ship crashed on Earth where its occupant Ha'Gel managed to escape. Now free on the planet, he was being hunted down by the Taelons and their Human partners. Being the last of his kind, Ha'Gel disguised himself as Ronald Sandoval after incapacitating the Companion Protector and took shelter at a nearby Church. Using his disguise, he tricked Siobhan Beckett into protecting him and due to her feelings for Sandoval, she allowed herself to fall for the deception. During the exchange, he mated with her but was afterward killed by William Boone. Despite his death, the legacy of his race remained in Beckett who became pregnant with Ha'Gel's offspring rapidly growing within her womb. Taken by the Resistance, they helped her take the child to term who was born within the Resistance HQ. Within a matter of hours, he quickly matured from an infant to a young boy during periodic growth phases where his body was bathed in energy and grew. His genetic memory of his parentage was also quite evident as he was capable of speaking and completing complex tasks with apparent ease without any need to being taught. In a matter of seconds, he quickly grew into adulthood right before the members of the Resistance. (S2: The First of its Kind) Liberation Activities The Resistance When Augur was missing, Kincaid discovered the existence of a secret Taelon project known only as Forge. His findings did not reveal the true nature of the program and he later asked Da'an about it though the North American Companion claimed that he knew nothing of it. After finding Augur, Kincaid challenged Da'an over the matter as he had discovered that the project was of Da'an's creation with the two having an argument over the issue. Later, Liam dispatched a Liberation group to destroy the project as not only was there a danger of the Earth being destroyed but it would attract the Jaridians to Earth as well. Ultimately, whilst the raid was successful, the weapon had created a temporary wormhole to Earth where a Jaridian Sokara cruiser was journeying through. Liam accompanied Da'an in a Taelon shuttle to make a futile last stand in the wormhole, however, Kincad developed a new plan which was to delay the cruiser as well as to collapse the anomaly whilst the enemy vessel was within it. After ejecting the shuttles fusion matrix, they were successful in their mission which saved the planet Earth. (Episode: Heroes and Heartbreak) After leading resistance forces in securing a crashed and damaged Jaridian probe, Kincaid and his comrades were ambushed and captured by operatives of the secret government programme known as Operation: Dark Knight. Taken to their stronghold, it was revealed that the group was formed by elements within the American government who wanted a backup in case the Taelons turned against them. It was also revealed that the leader of the operation was United States Army Major Liam Neville Kincaid, the real soldier of the SI War upon whose profile Liam had based much of his own to blend into Human society as best he could. (Episode: "Message in a Bottle.") Background Personality and attributes For a while, after going into the future to see everyone in the Resistance seemingly killed at his hands, Liam began to greatly doubt himself as well as his inability to control his shaqarava. Unable to rely on the Commonality to maintain his hold over it, he at a time began to believe that the future was fixed and briefly contemplated suicide until Augur convinced him the truth of the event. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) According to a psychic projection of Ha'Gel, Kincaid was neither man nor Companion but something much more to which Liam angrily asked his father why he was brought into the world if that was the case. The reply was that his father succumbed to a biological imperative as the last of his kind to procreate. (Episode: Sleepers) According to Kincaid himself, his mental functions were different due to his alien origins and his emotions were unpredictable. (Episode: Thicker Than Blood) Though he was an alien hybrid, Liam greatly identified with the Human species who he believed were his race. As such, he once told Da'an that he would not betray his own species namely mankind. (Episode: Second Chances) Though he never considered Da'an a true ally, Kincaid felt saddened in the seeming demise of the Taelon and felt that he understood him. In fact, he believed that Da'an would continue to live long after Liam had died and that deep down he believed the ancient Taelon would live forever. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) He was deeply affected by the apparent death of Lili Marquette and he was unsure if he ever wanted to forget her dead body as by doing so, he believed that she would be gone forever. (Episode: Crackdown) In contrast, whilst he had a tense and hostile relationship with Sandoval, he did see him as a father and that he was a representation of all the bad things the Taelons had done to humanity. As such, he did not feel like he could let Sandoval die as by doing so, the act would be just as bad as the Taelons which was why he gave his blood to save him. (Episode: Thicker Than Blood) Powers and abilities Liam was a hybrid of the alien Kimera and humans which meant that despite his appearance, he had abilities far beyond the inhabitants of Earth. Similar to the Taelons and his parent race, the Kimera, Kincard possessed full genetic memory of his parentage and knew everything both Beckett as well as Ha'Gel knew. A close examination of his biology revealed a triple helix DNA structure. He engaged in periodic growth phases where his body grew into adulthood in less than an hour. (Episode: The First of its Kind) His unconscious mind contained the collective memory of countless races. (Episode: Sleepers) Despite these traits, it appeared that the longer he was on Earth, the more Human he became. (Episode: Thicker Than Blood) Something not known was that his father Ha'Gel had used DNA from Ronald Sandoval as part of his disguise which meant that the FBI agent was Liam's father. (Episode: Thicker Than Blood) He possessed a much greater level of control over his psychic senses when compared to most human beings. (Episode: Sleepers) In addition, he had a unique ability of sensing past events through psychic abilities. This included him determing that it was Zo'or who had killed William Boone. (Episode: The First of its Kind) He also used this ability when he jumped into the future and discovered that a brainwashed Lily Marquette was responsible for attacking Liberation headquarters. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) He struggled initially to control his shaqarava and its violent impulses. This led to him accidently harming Auger but through the use of the organ he was able to restart his heart. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) Kincaid maintained a grasp over the Taelon language and was able to understand certain words in that tongue. (Episode: Timebomb) He possessed a number of security codes such as Kincaid 0079 which allowed him to seal the bridge of the Taelon mothership from intruders. (Episode: Dark Matter) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans